History
by rainwalks
Summary: It all Started long long ago...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kensi and Callen met before either was at NCIS, a couple years before season one. Will majorly be about the trust between them, the 'favourite agent' comment and their relationship/friendship.**

**I will start from this chapter and work through to current episodes, **

**Hope you like it, please review, Thanks**

**I don't own it!**

Kensi watched the meet through the scope of her sniper rifle. She concentrated on calming herself down and getting the one-two rhythm of her heartbeat. _0ne-two-one-two-one-two-one-two, _she saw the latest CIA agent to be partnered with Agent Carter and Blake, an agent Callen, back a step or so away from the people smugglers. Kensi picked up on the quick flick of Agent Carters fingers, instantly recognising the sign, she moved the gun slightly, _one_-_two-_BANG_-one_-_two-_BANG_-one-_two-BANG-_one-two-_BANG-_one-two, _she took out the four body guards. For the third time that week she saw Agent Callen glance toward the direction of her hiding place amongst the mountain's, she chuckle slightly knowing that he still had no idea who she was, but as quick as the glance was he turned back to capture the now surrendering ring leader.

As Callen backed away ever so slightly, he saw the quick flick of Agent Carters fingers and having been told what the signal represented, he knew what was about to be unleashed. Within a matter of seconds four shots rang out through the valley and the ring leader stood in shock and horror at the sight of his four dead body guards. Callen glanced towards where he thought the sniper would be, he had yet to met them but had been told of her. At first he had been wary of her and unsure what to think of her, as she wasn't with any organisation, just freelancing throughout the world, but American agents around here all spoke very highly of her and so far she had done as asked and seemed loyal. He had never been told a name, a safety precaution, and knew nothing of her training, all he had gotten out of Agent's Dylan Carter and Amanda Blake is that she always has your back and the government likes the fact that if anything goes wrong, there's a civilian there to blame it all on. He shook the questioning thoughts aside as he quickly moved forward to capture the surrendering people smuggler.

Kensi waited until the black SUV's were out of sight before she packed her things into the boot of her dark blue convertible, making sure to collect all four shell casings. She then started to methodically remove all visible signs off the log she had leaned the gun on and everywhere she had been, then spread dirt, leaves and twigs around to make it look like no one had ever disturbed this place. Once driving she headed to the top of the mountain, only to turn around and drive to the bottom to make sure no one found where she had hid. She knew the drill, drive randomly around for a while to make sure your not being followed, then head a different way home. For the third time that week she started to think about the new agent, Kensi tried to block him from her mind but every thought seemed to fall back to him. From what she had witnessed he was very good at his job and could turn any bad situation around very quickly. When she had asked around she found that 'G Callen' had quite the name for himself but no one really seemed to know the man behind the un-complete name. Amanda and Dylan had barely said much about their latest partner, only that he was known for his ability to change into anyone at anytime. The more she found out, it seemed the less she knew about him and the secrets intrigued her. Two days, she told herself, two days and she'll get to meet the man who had roamed her thoughts for the last week.

Two days, he thought, two days until he would finally meet the person he had been trusting with his life. After dropping their captive off with other government officials Callen was driving to the mountain side where he had decided she must have taken the shots from. He knew it was risky but he had to try and find some sort of clue as to just who the person behind the trigger really was but after driving up and down the mountain road a couple times he gave up. He was impressed, she was like a ghost, never leaving a trace of herself which reminded him of himself. For the past week Callen wondered often about the women he had trusted as soon as she fired her first bullet hitting its target right in its intended spot, in the first op they worked together. This wasn't normal for Callen, he didn't form connections with people he had never met and he defiantly was never completely ok with knowing someone he had never met having quite possibly aimed a sniper rifle at his head with many opportunities to take the shot. Pulling into the safe house's driveway he notices Agent Carter and Agent Blake's car, Callen realises he took longer than he thought. Two more days, he thought before opening the door to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews, enjoy!**

Callen was sitting in the backseat of the black SUV waiting for the other party to exit their vehicle. "You sure she'll show?" he asked, Agent Blake smirked but didn't speak. "There's one thing you need to remember about Blye," Agent Carter paused to catch Callen's face at the drop of a name, "never question her actions, cause no matter what, she will always have your back." "Blye, huh," Callen mused over the name, "so is there anything else I should know about Miss Blye?" he asked watching the drug dealer they were meeting, exit his car, leaving 4 out of his 6 bodyguards in his two silver sedans. "Only one thing, she has the tendency to think outside the box," Agent Blake stated as she shut her door. Agent Carter initiated the conversation with the drug dealer, with Callen and Blake standing behind, off to the side.

Kensi parked around the corner to the meet, in her recently acquired older ford F100, winding down her wind she whispered a command to the German Sheppard cross on the back of her Ute. The dog jumped of the Ute and crept up the hill, Kensi wound up the window and glanced at the large bull bar and silently hoped it would be strong enough. Her instructions had been simple, create a diversion so that they have the edge over drug dealer and if possible kill or maim as many bodyguards as possible. Her plan had seemed a lot easier in her mind and a lot less dangerous and crazy. She turned the key in the ignition and started to drive forward. Kensi put her foot on the accelerator and sped around the corner. Eying her target, she pressed the accelerator flat to the floor and directed the Ute toward the two silver sedans. Her sudden appearance and speed gave nobody any time to react, allowing Kensi to be able to drive straight toward the sedans without the bodyguards even having the time to jump from the cars. She glanced at Callen's startled face before bracing herself and forcefully crashing into the sedans. The impact threw her forward, with her hold on the steering wheel kept her from smashing through the front window but it did thrash her back against her seat. Kensi blacked out almost instantaneously.

Callen had been waiting and was beginning to think Blye wasn't going to show but his gut told him that she wasn't like that and if she didn't show up something bad must have happened. The sound of screeching tyres broke his thoughts. Startled he watched in shock as the Ute drove full force into the sedans. He instantly thought of her, surely she would go to that degree to create a diversion, right? He wondered. But the looks on Agent Carter and Blake confirmed his suspicions. The drug dealer rushed to the car, closely followed by the three CIA Agents, he ordered his bodyguards to check his other bodyguards and opened the Utes door. Callen stood in shock staring at the women lying awkwardly in the Ute seat. He was speechless at the women behind the gun, shocked that she was the person who had his back lately and stunned at her exquisiteness. He took a moment to take her all in, from her blood covered dark wavy hair that fell motionless down the side of her peaceful, pale face to her blood stained top to the gaping wound on her left thigh. She was nothing even close to what he had expected, she was so much better. He hoped he wasn't portraying just how much feared for her life. The bodyguards angrily came back from the two sedans. One quietly told the drug dealer that two were dead, one seriously injured and the other with some broken bones and other minor injuries. Callen watch the bodyguard shift the blood mattered hair away to feel for a pulse. "Got a pulse sir," he grunted, Callen let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding, as the drug dealer looked at her as if wondering what to do with her. "She with you?" the drug dealer asked Agent Carter directory. Callen waited for a response unsure of what it would be, if Carter said no the drug dealer will shoot her on the spot but if he says no, he'll drag her into this too and she might still get shoot. "Yeh, she's with us," Agent Carter decided only to have the drug dealer and his two bodyguards draw their guns and hold them to each of the CIA agents head. The silence was broken by the quiet groaning of a waking Kensi. The moment he made eye contact with her, he knew she was different; she was like him, haunted by the past and hiding behind a façade.

**A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. **

**Also the dog is mainly just in for a scene I have in mind later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews,**

**Hopefully I'll update in a few days,**

**Feedback's appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

The pain hit Kensi instantly. She glanced up to see Agent Callen worriedly staring at her, then quickly shifted her eyes only to notice the two men aiming their guns at the CIA agents and the third moving his gun between the CIA agents and herself, obviously unsure who to shoot. She adverted her gaze, but watched the men with guns from the corner of her eye. Kensi slowly lifted her hand, assessing her wounds on her face. She pretended to evaluate the cut on her side but instead grabbed the loaded handgun next to her seat. In a swift movement she shot the closest bodyguard, killing him instantly but before she had a chance to get another shot off, the drug dealer hit the gun out of her out-stretched hand. Grabbing her arm he forced her out of the Ute. Kensi stumbled as she groggily stood and was forced toward the CIA agents. She had to hold back a smirk when she realised she had been pushed toward a certain agent.

Callen watched as she ever so rapidly raised a gun and shot one of the bodyguards. He almost laughed at her almost perfect aim even when she was half out of it. Watching as the drug dealer forced her out of the Ute, Callen once again was worried for her life. He instinctively reached out to steady her as she was pushed towards him. He felt her flinch beneath his hand. "I don't know who you people think you are but your defiantly not here to help with shipments," the drug dealer angrily told them as Callen kept a hand on her back to keep her standing and he could feel her lightly leaning on him. The drug dealer waited five minutes and once deciding they had had long enough to answer he raised his gun to Blye. She turned away and something changed the drug dealers mind as he shifted the gun and shot Agent Carter once in the torso.

Kensi flinched at his touch but soon realised she couldn't stand on her own. When the drug dealer aimed his gun at her she knew she had a split second to decide what to do. She came up with two options, hold his stare and seem like a threat or act vulnerable and not seem like a threat. She did the later and turned away. She shut her eyes to help the act and to try and steady herself, highly aware of how close her head was to his chest. She jumped at the sound of the bullet and forced herself not to move. She watched Agent Blake rushed to Agent Carter's side and apply pressure to the wound on his side. The drug dealer held the gun still pointed at the two CIA agents, then moved it to aim at Callen and Kensi and finally dropped it. Something twigged in Kensi's mind and she realised that the drug dealer thought that Callen was the only threat left. She realised she had to play on that thought. She closed her eyes and allowed her legs to give way, giving the impression she was fainting. Kensi was impressed at the speed that Callen used as he instantly wrapped his arm around her waist to catch her. She groggily straightened up, glancing at the drug dealer as she did, satisfied with the way he was watching their movements. She could tell that Callen was also buying her act by the way his arm was forcefully holding her up. She looked up at him, trying to catch his eye, when she did she held them for a second then looked away and let out a low, sharp whistle and prepared herself for battle.

Callen saw her start to fall out of the corner of his eye and instantly caught her. He firmly kept his arm around her waist and started to worry. He was worried about Agent Carter, with him being unsure of the bullets damage, about just how bad Blye was that she was fainting and just how he, mainly alone, was supposed to get them out of this situation. He felt someone watching him and glanced down at her. Callen was taken aback by the liveliness about her eyes and it wasn't until she turned away that he understood. Loosening the grip he had on her, he could see the slight smirk she gave when she knew he had understood. His eyes darted toward her as she let out a low, sharp whistle. Callen realised she was doing her job, creating another diversion, as the wolf-like dog ran down the hill and toward the drug dealers and his body guards.

Kensi leapt toward the closest bodyguard as her dog launched toward the drug dealers throat and Callen grabbed the gun the dead bodyguard had dropped. She had managed to get a choke-hold on the bodyguard and as she applied pressure he feel to the ground. She jumped as the two shots rang out. She saw the drug dealer fall from the bullet in his chest and she sighed with relief that it was over. But alarm quickly took over as she saw Callen had also dropped to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are much appreciated,**

**Enjoy!**

Picking the gun up Callen fired one shot, hitting the drug dealer in the heart. The second shot confused him as he saw the two bad guys on the ground, but it only took him a few seconds to realise. He fell beside the dog and finding its side bloodstained. Glancing at Blye he watched her recognise the fallen dog. She rushed to his side and applied pressure to the dogs wound. "He's ok for now, I'm going to bring the car over," Agent Blake told them. Blye worked silently next to Callen as she tried to stop the bleeding. Agent Blake helped Agent Carter into the front seat of the SUV. Callen gently picked up the dog as Blye walked ahead to open the SUV's door, but before he got into the car he handcuffed the bodyguards that were still alive to the cars. Then once in the car he called their agency to have someone clean up their mess.

Kensi used her hands to put pressure on the dog's side, she only stopped when she saw Callen start to pick the dog up. She quickened her pace to beat him to the SUV to open the door for him. Getting in first she scooted to the far left side of the backseat and watched as Callen placed the dog in the middle of the backseat. Its head rested on her right thigh and she felt it jump slightly as Callen shut his door. She took the towel he was offering her and applied pressure to the dog as Agent Blake started driving. "Anything I can do?" Callen asked her softly. Kensi looked up and met his stare, "not unless you can perform miracles, the bullets gone through his lung," she smiled sweetly at him. The dog was quietly whimpering next to her, her hand not trying to stop the bleeding was slowly stroking its head. Kensi could feel Callen watching her as the dog's breathing was getting heavier. She could hear Agents Carter and Blake quietly taking in the front. "His names Bandit," she smiled sadly at Callen. "Bandit huh," Callen said as he reached across and tenderly patted Bandit.

Callen watched her slowly stroking the dogs head. He hated not being able to do anything but knew as well as her that the dog would not survive, they were still too far away from the closest town. "His names Bandit," she said looking at him with a sad smile that made he want to kill the man who had done this all over again. "Bandit huh," he dropped her gaze and looked at the German Sheppard like dog before reaching out and patting him. He knew she was watching him as he continued to try to calm Bandit. Bandit's breathing was getting heavier and his whimpering sounding more sharp and painful. Within minutes he had completely stopped breathing. Callen looked up at Blye to find her staring out the window, with her hand still on the dogs bullet wound. She met his gaze, but only for a second. Reaching hesitantly across, he gently grasped her blood stained hand in his, slowly moving her hand away from the dead dog's side. He caught her gaze once more and silently telling her it's ok, but like before she turned away quickly. Glancing out the window he realised they were nearly at the safe house.

Kensi felt the hesitancy in Callen's movements as he moved her hand away from Bandits wound. Glancing at him she could tell he was trying to tell her that it's ok, looking away she wondered how far away their safe house was, knowing they wouldn't let her leave. "I'll drop you two off at the safe house and take him to the hospital, ok?" Agent Blake asked, looking for a response in the review mirror. Kensi moved her hand from Callen's grasp and looked down at the still-less dogs head. "ok," Callen said simply. She could feel him watching her, but couldn't meet his gaze, she was afraid of his ability to read her. Looking out the window, she watched the houses go by, trying to think about anything except the dog next to her. She felt the SUV slow down as they turned into a long driveway. Kensi knew they had reached the safe house when the SUV came to a halt in front of a house hidden from the road by rows of trees. Exciting the car she watched Callen tenderly place Bandit on a blanket he had put ready next to the SUV. "I'm not sure when I will be back," Agent Blake stated, "just don't leave the property and you'll be fine." Kensi stood quietly next to Callen as he told agent Blake that they'll be fine.

Getting out of the car Callen placed a blanket next to the SUV before placing the dead dog on it. "I'm not sure when I will be back, just don't leave the property and you'll be fine," Agent Blake told them through the front window. Callen glanced at the quiet Blye who had appeared next to him, "we'll be fine," he told her. After watching the SUV disappear down the driveway, he turned to the quiet woman next to him, "how bout we get you cleaned up?" he said analysing her cuts and bruises. She shook her head and looked toward Bandit and Callen knew they had a dog to bury.

**In the next few chapters are some hopefully great scenes that with any luck you will like,**

**And you were right **_**Evershort**_**, I never planned on having Callen be injured!**


	5. Chapter 5

They had found the perfect spot for bandit, in the bush behind the house. There was a clearing about 5 minutes into the bush it was surrounded by very old looking trees and had a spring running off to one side. Kensi knew it was the perfect spot the moment she saw it. Stopping she placed the spade she was carrying next to one of the fat, tall, old trees and turned to face Callen. He understood and laid Bandit in the shade nearby, "why don't you keep him company, while I dig the hole." He told her rather than asked which she was thankful for as she didn't really feel strong enough to do it herself but at the same time she wanted to keep busy as she could feel the adrenaline that had been masking her pain wear off. Sitting down next to Bandit she flinched as the pain tore through her body, she tried to hide it but knew that Callen had noticed because of the worry that flicked across his eyes.

"Why don't you keep him company, while I dig the hole." Callen said, giving her a way out. He noticed her flinch in pain as she sat next to Bandit and he knew he had to get her back to the house as quick as possible to patch her up. Picking up the spade he walked over to them. "There," she said pointing to one of the trees, a few meters away from the stream and answering his unasked question. He set to work digging the hole next to the tree. The place was peaceful, not quiet just peaceful with the rustling of leaves, the chirps of birds and the sound of the stream, Callen didn't know much about burial spots for dogs, but he knew that had he been a dog he would have liked to be buried here. Every chance he had he glanced at the woman and dog, she always seemed to be looking at him, but he thought she was actually watching the bush. Callen wondered about Bandit, he had been so loyal, readily racing into battle alongside her, he had appeared happy and grateful to be able to fight for her but most of all he had been ready to die for her. That kind of trust, he never understood the kind where you trust someone else with your life and put their life before your own. But there was something different about Blye that made the little voice in Callen's head tell him that if it came down to it, just like Bandit, he would risk his own life for her. "Tell me about him," he said, escaping his thoughts. She looked at him as if she was considering the question.

Kensi was watching the stream, lost in her own thoughts. "Tell me about him," Callen's words brought her back to reality. She considered how much to tell him, "he was a stray, people said he ran with the wolves and he would move from town to town stealing people's foods. He was bold, would go right into houses, only to have people shoot at him, throw things at him and try to kill him but nothing seemed to faze him. He had been nicknamed Bandit." She paused smiling at the thought of what Bandit once got up to. "Anyway one day some people had him cornered, now he was never aggressive but being cornered made him savage. I walked over to them, gun in one hand just in case and I simply whistled and said come on Bandit, he hesitantly followed me to my car and jumped in when I opened the door for him. The people just stared in shock at me as I drove off," Kensi stopped for a breath and noticed Callen had finished the hole. "Guess in the end he had just dodged too many bullets," she said with a sad smile. Painfully and slowly she stood up as he walked over. She watched as he gently picked up Bandit and the blanket wrapped around him, then carried him to the hole. Kensi stood next to Callen as he gently lowered Bandit into the hole. "He died for someone he loved, I'm sure that's the best way for a dog to die," Callen told her, even though they both knew she already knew this. She bent down ignoring the pain and stroked Bandit's face one last time, "Good-Bye Bandit, thanks for everything," she whispered close to tears. After pulling the blanket over him she picked up a handful of dirt and straightened up. She sprinkled the dirt over the blanket covered dog. "Bye Bandit," she heard Callen quietly say before starting to cover the dog with dirt. Kensi managed to stay composed until Callen had nearly finished, she quickly wiped away the first tear, hoping he hadn't noticed but knowing like always he would have. When he finished he walked over to her, "it's all my fault, G, he lasted years on his own, but not even 18 months with me." She said through tears as Callen neared. "But I bet that those 18 months were the best 18 months of his life," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She stiffened at first in the embrace, but soon relaxed into it, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

Callen very carefully lowered Bandit into the hole. He watched as Blye bent down and stroked Bandits face. "Good-Bye Bandit, thanks for everything," he only just heard her words. "Bye Bandit," he too quietly said once she had sprinkled some dirt over him. Callen set to work filling the hole in and at the same time keeping an eye on her. He noticed the first tear and hurried to finish. "It's all my fault, G," Callen was taken aback that she knew his name, "he lasted years on his own, but not even 18 months with me," she said through tears as he neared. Callen looked at the woman in front of him, "but I bet that those 18 months were the best 18 months of his life," he told her truthfully before wrapping his arms around her, Callen almost laughed, he wasn't the kind of person to hug people, let alone someone he barely knew. He felt her stiffen at his touch, but then she relaxed, wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He was rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. He felt her pulling away after a few minutes, she thanked him with a look in her eye and one of those smiles he was already beginning to love. Once he realised what she was doing he helped, they collected sticks and placed them on Bandits grave. "Now can we get you cleaned up?" he asked her, "sure," she said as they started to walk back the way they had come. Callen watched her sadly glance back toward the fresh grave, he put his arm around her waist and drew her closer, making sure not to touch any of her injuries.

**Next chapter: Callen plays doctor**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
